


In Which Aziraphale Gets Stepped On And Makes Some Weird Noises

by transtaako



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, getting stepped on, steppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtaako/pseuds/transtaako
Summary: crowley does a steppy. aziraphale makes some noises.





	In Which Aziraphale Gets Stepped On And Makes Some Weird Noises

**Author's Note:**

> \- i don’t proofread  
\- uh this is bad  
\- i kind of tried to make it in character but my kinks take priority  
\- oh also i only read the book  
\- uhhh aziraphale has a vagina  
\- uhhh crowley doesn’t come bc i’m too lazy to write that rn but i might come back to this later

“C-Crowley, I-“

Crowley doesn’t wait for him to (or, more accurately, doesn’t let him) finish his sentence. Instead, he tightens his grip on the angels collar and slams him into the nearest bookshelf. Aziraphale makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, half out of arousal and half of of concern for his books.

Before he can voice his concern, Crowley’s back to mouthing at his throat again, and Azirphale makes a sort of “nnggnhha?” noise. Crowley smirks at this and starts unbuttoning Aziraphale’s coat.

Crowley’s hands work swiftly and he quickly tosses the coat to the floor. Aziraphale half-heartedly miracles it at least somewhere near his closet.

One of Crowley’s hands has worked itself under Aziraphale’s now-untucked shirt while the other creeps up his neck. Crowley moves away and squeezes, and nearly comes right then and there when Aziraphale tilts back his head and gasps at that. They don’t need oxygen, but Aziraphale gives himself the need anyway because when Crowley chokes him it’s _so_ good.

Crowley takes a moment to drink in the sight of Aziraphale like this. Some angel he is right now.

He steps back and removes his hands, and Aziraphale makes a sad little noise and looks at him disappointedly. He manages out a small “Wh?” before Crowley firmly shoved him to the ground.

“Ngk.” Aziraphale says. Crowley smirks again and places a leather shoe clad foot on Aziraphale’s right shoulder. He pushes him back into the bookshelf and his knees fall open pliantly.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale says.

“Hm?”

“Please?”

Aziraphale’s words are breathy, needy......desperate. Crowley grins and crosses his arms before lifting up his shoe again and planting it firmly in between Aziraphale’s legs. Aziraphale makes another “ngk” noises and his mouth stays slightly open. Crowley raises an eyebrow and presses in harder. Aziraphale moans and bucks up into his foot.

“Wow, look at that. That’s really something.”

Aziraphale whines in response. Crowley chuckles and twists, and continues over Aziraphale’s noises.

“This is really what you’re getting off on, huh? Getting stepped on? You’re really worked up, you know. You’re probably going to come just from this.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flutter and roll back as a continuous stream of whines and moans fall from his mouth.

“Would you like to come like this? Underneath me?”

Aziraphale makes a noise of agreement and grinds up harder.

“Yeah. Well, that’s too bad.”

Crowley lifts up his foot and Aziraphale makes a distressed whine.

“C-Crowley, please, I-“

Crowley shushes him and drags him up by the collar while he stutters.

“Sorry, could you say that again, angel?”

Aziraphale whines again and uselessly pushes his hips forward.

“Please, Crowley. Please. Oh, don’t make me say it, please-“

Crowley rolls his eyes kisses him again. Aziraphale makes a pleased little noise and then a surprised gasp when Crowley slips his hand into his pants. Aziraphale moans as Crowley deft fingers press into him through his panties. Crowley kisses his way down to Aziraphale’s throat, and can now both hear and feel the little noises his angel is making. Crowley bites down and smiles when he hears Aziraphale’s small yelp.

He picks up the pace and the sound of Aziraphale’s quick pants is music to his ears. Aziraphale pushes into Crowley and starts babbling.

“Oh, oh Crowley _yes_ please, oh Heavens I- Crowley, so good, I- _nfgh_! Yes, Crowley, yes yes yes, nngnghggha! _Crowley_\- f, I, nngnh-ah _fuck_!”

With that Aziraphale comes, bucking up into Crowley’s hand and calling out an unintelligible string of pleased noises and comments. Crowley grins and diligently works him through it and all the following aftershocks.

Aziraphale’s legs give out and Crowley holds him as he slides down to the floor. He sits next to him and puts an arm around him. Aziraphale’s eyes are closed and he smiles contentedly, still faintly panting.

“Yeah?” Crowley asks.

“Yeah.” Aziraphale responds.

Crowley kisses Aziraphale’s forehead, and they doze off on the bookshops floor.


End file.
